


Tron school AU

by Falconangel



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, I tag as I go, M/M, Multi, School, Students, Torture, Tron school au, Violence, rape not between the students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconangel/pseuds/Falconangel
Summary: Tron school Auwhere the Tron characters are students who live on a Highschool in a bad neigberhood where they sleep and liveAside from school there is also a sport and fight program with the glory title now held by Tronin this neighberhood drugs and gangs ofthen make their move and in a world where it's as easy to get your hands on a gun as easy as you can buy milk the competitions can get very... intense





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i totaly forgot i had this  
> anyway here is the first chapter hope you enjoy (and if you want Background on the Characters and their past and what kind of people they are you can to to my tumbler ( goldenskyrose) and look up the # Tron school au
> 
> please keep in mind english is not my first Language 
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own tron 
> 
> Though it might be better if i did

Beck groaned when he heard his alarm go off in the morning. 

 

He turned around and buried his head in the pillows. Five more minutes, just 5 more minutes was all he asked. However the alarm was getting obnoxiously loud and heard Mara knocking on the door already. 

 

“Beck,? Beck come out you’re going to be late. Again.” Beck got with the blanket wrapped around him. Ones he turned off the alarm he was still able to hear Mara’s footsteps walking away to the other side of the hall, probably to wake up Zed. 

 

As much as he wanted to just go Back to sleep he couldn’t. If he would get late on a Monday he could get in serious trouble. Every teacher was just as annoyed on a Monday morning as the students were and Beck already had a terrible ‘on time’ reputation. 

 

He let himself roll out of the warm bed and wend to his small Bathroom. Beck never really showered in the morning when he had school. He did it in the evening instead. He loved the warm water too much and would always stay under it for hours and ran late when he did because he hated leaving the warm water for a cold room and an even more cold classroom. It was like the school didn’t even had a heater. 

 

When Beck came to the school in the summer he’d heard others joke about it but never thought it would actually be true.

 

Beck pulled on a long sleeve shirt and a big white and blue hoodie over it, with a pair of black skinny jeans and the all famous pair of ‘tie once in your life then never again’ sneaker. Beck pulled his pre-packed backpack from the foot end by his bed and made his way to class.

 

He was happy to see others heading to their classes too. It gave him a saver feeling knowing that he didn’t had to rush and could just slender at ease to class like the rest of the students. 

 

Upon entering the class the bigger majority of the class was already present. Though barely any of them were standing at their own table. 

 

Mara walked up to him and pulled down Beck’s hood.

 

“didn’t I tell you to come in on time?” she said mocking with a soft grin on her face. Mara was somehow a morning person. The only one Beck had ever met that truly didn’t mind walking up early at all. 

 

Beck eyed the clock that hung on the wall above the teacher’s desk. 

 

“I’m seven minutes early. This is a personal new record.” Beck mocked back. Though it really was a new record for him. 

 

“yhea but today the announce of the spring field trip will happen.” She smiled while obviously showing her enthusiasm.

 

“so? Clu’s the one deciding where we’re going and that’s such a good thing.” He said sarcastically.

 

Clu was the class representative, but no one liked him. only his little club of ass kissers did. He only made decisions that were towards his personal liking and cared little for the actual opinion of any other fellow class members. Beck mostly thought he carried himself around like an underage dictator of class 4B. 

 

“haven’t you heard the news? There had been a whole happening with the director and thanks to Tron’s status and a little support from Flynn the trip became something big.” 

 

Beck blinked a few times trying to follow her words. “Mara, what’s happening?”

 

“that’s the thing, no one knows yet. It has been shady but apparently it’s big.”

 

“Beck?” the boy turned around to see his friend looking like he’d just came back from hell.

 

“you’re on time. Well that’s a first. Just don’t be too late for the video project I want a good grade on that” He rolled his eyes. He was used to the too late jokes that he always got and it would take a lot from his friends for him to get angry at them. 

 

“well at least I don’t look like I came back from hell. What have you been doing all night? 

 

Zed’s face cleared up immediately. “You are never going to believe this. There has been this new bike design released last night and apparently the motor is electric but the bike can still move the same speed despite the extra weight of the battery. Witch you are going to need if you want to make a bike like this one. Apparently it’s supposed for long trips but…” Zed’s energy kicked in and he rattled on about the new bike design while showing the pictures of on his phone.

 

But Beck’s attention soon wasn’t on the bike anymore. But on Tron. The older student looked annoyed and not in his everyday good posture like normally. 

Beck excused himself and walked over to Tron. “hey” the boy said with a smile. The man just hummed and Beck got the hint of the death mode Tron was on. He shoved passed him and took his seat by the window. Tron next to him so that he would be first and fast if he needed to help the teacher. Tron’s glory fighter title came with more responsibility’s than just fighting. It was more a semi- class reprehensive job, to Clu’s great annoyance. 

 

Tron glanced around the room before leaning into Beck’s direction. “I have a bad feeling about this. Clu wouldn’t just give up his position and there’re too many roomers without actual explanation. 

 

“Am sure I will be fine, after all they are going to tell it to us in ten minutes so-”

 

Beck was cut of by a sudden loud noise close behind him. When he turned around and looked up he could see Cyrus standing tall with Abraxas next to his side. Both wearing their famous and precious hoodies. Though Cyrus didn’t have his one closed. You could see the lowcut V-neck shirt he was wearing under it. Meant to show off his tattoos. He was proud of each one of them and loved showing them off. Beck had always seen him wearing short sleeves and didn’t think he was in possession of a long sleeve shirt. Just countless hoodies. The tattoos he had were just like Abraxas’s. they all had meaning witch made it worse for Beck. Cyrus had his name tattooed three times on him and they were far from small. the big one across his chest with their names spelled in a yin yang sign, a simple one under his right cheekbone ( just big letters) and one surrounded with big red colored roses witch wend all over his right shoulder and upper arm. Beck had tried to talk to the man about getting them removed ever sins they’d broken up but instead Cyrus told him not to worry ‘his cute’ head about him and had tried to kiss him. those were also the ones he’d liked to show of most and did little to ever hide them. After the break up he’d gotten very insisted on getting Beck back and stalked the boy what seemed all the time. (He often knew things about Beck he hadn’t told anyone. He also received love letters and gifts almost every day.) The most seen however were probably the big shark gills that ran across his neck to his shoulders. Those were almost impossible to hide. 

 

Abraxas didn’t have a name tattooed on him. but did had a small sign on his wrist. Beck couldn’t recall what language it was but knew that it meant destiny. It represented Cyrus and their brotherhood. Cyrus was always a strong believer of destiny. The man himself had one to represent Abraxas himself too, a small virus sign sins, despite his bodyguard looks Abraxas found his talent in hacking. They saw each other as brothers and sins they weren’t brothers in blood the were brothers in ink. When they grew up they often had no one but each other and grew up as brothers. The only family they had ever had. The rest of Abraxas’s tattoos were mostly things he adored in life. The man had a big lightning bolt walking over his back and legs and arms. 

 

“it’s not nice to whisper in company” Cyrus said leaning over the table close to Beck while smirking. 

 

“neither is it to stalk people. But I don’t see you, despite your poor odds of success, giving that up either.” Tron spoke up confidently, not taking any of their intimidation. Though sometimes it was smart to avoid them. No one knew exactly what they did or for who they worked. But they made money, to much money and both of them had served jail time. About a month, Nothing too big and it was actually quite common in the neighborhood and with kids that came from a bad background. But whatever got them in jail they hadn’t stopped doing it.

 

Before Cyrus could response Flynn walked into the class ( holding a large coffee cub) followed by Sark on close foot and calling order to the classroom.

 

“student today we have as you may have heard a very important announcement to make considering our spring field trip.”

 

Cyrus and Abraxas sat down in their seats. Cyrus right behind Beck. But the boy wasn’t focused on that. What ever this trip was everyone was acting shady and one thing sure, this wasn’t going to be a small museum trip.

 

“I’ll give the word to Sark now.” that said he walked back to his desk and sat down. Sark stepped forward so that the entire class could see him. “Thank you, Flynn.” The man said dryly. Sark had a well-known despise for Flynn and he wasn’t shy with showing it.

 

“As you all know in one week we’ll have our annual spring school trip. However, this time the school has allowed us to change and expand our spring trip project. I’ll keep it short. Instead of one day the trip will last a week. We’ll be staying in the woods and students will be divided in groups each receiving their own cabin.”

 

The class got loud after that. Everybody was talking about how amazing this would be and some were talking about who they were going to form a group with. Even Clu, Dyson and the rest of their group seemed happy and excited. This however did not last long as Sark continued.

 

“However, we are going to stay in the woods. In an actual forest were the plan grow isn’t controlled and can be dangerous. There for everyone is assigned to one other person, off camp ground you are to stay next to this person at all times. You will sit next to this person on the bus ride as well. There also will be teams, each team exists of 6 people this is also the layout for the cabins.” Sark laid a pile of blank papers on the two tables in front of him singing Link and Anon ( who were sitting In the middle frond row) to hand them out. “all of you will be receiving a paper on witch you will write two possible people who you want to be signed up with and another five for your group. You are only allowed to write down people from the same gender” The man stepped back after that leaving the students to it and turning to Flynn. “I’ll be back for the papers at the end of the lesson. They will be hearing the teams at the end of the day.” Sark walked out the door after that leaving the kids heavily discussing and in haste trying to decide who they were going to write down.

 

Beck bit his bottom lip while looking down at the paper. One person, you had to constantly be around one person. He clicked his pen and wrote down: 

 

One person to be around  
Tron  
Zed 

Team  
Tron  
Zed  
Sam  
Copper  
Dash 

 

Witch was basically just Tron, Sam and the guys of the garage. Beck knew that their were going to write about the same thing down witch made the odds of getting into a team bigger. It would be a pretty good team and Sam and him had become very good friends due too all the detention Sark put them in. But Beck wasn’t sure if Sark would put him in a team that he liked. The man hated him and liked making it hard on him. 

 

Tron had quite some trouble putting together a team. He wasn’t really friends with most of the class and simply wrote Beck and Anon to be with.

 

On the other side of class in the back there was someone else who had trouble with picking a team. Paige wasn’t exactly friends with any of girl in the class. She had Mara and Yori. The two of them were great people but to say they were her friends was something else. She wrote them down anyway. It would probably be more embarrassing to hand in an empty paper because she couldn’t think of any friends than handing in a paper with people she atleast could stand. Besides she’d call Mara a friend, they hung out together… sometimes. But it still stung her. She had to be focused, sure but to think of the fact that he could hardly name more than two friends stung in her head.

 

Sam had people to write down. Something he didn’t have was faith that Sark would actually put him on a team with any of these people. The man could and maybe if he ever got the chance to do it, drink his blood. His dad carelessness with Sark hadn’t made for a good first impression of the Flynn’s and Had put Sam in the fire line the very first day of school. 

 

When class ended everyone handed in their paper and was talking about what to pack and take with them on the trip. After a few more lessons they had break, finally. Beck followed Mara and Zed outside over to the benches. When they sat down Mara immediately started talking about the trip Beck rolling his eyes at her. His mind was on the teams.

 

“oh come on. Don’t tell me you don’t find this exiting too.”

 

Beck looked at her realizing he’d spaced out. “I am, just concerned. About the teams… Sark hates me and won’t let an opportunity slip to put me on a terrible team.”

 

“It probably won’t be that bad Beck. Besides all he’s going to do is take out his favorers first and just put the rest on random teams, and honestly I don’t think Tesler nor Dyson has you written down.” Zed said, wanting to comfort his friend. And took anther bite from the apple he was eating.

 

“Zed’s right, it will be fine.” Mara added speaking fast and happy. Before switching back on what to pack for camp.

 

It did actually eased his mind. No doubt he wouldn’t get picked by Tesler or Dyson. Maybe this could turn out to be fun after all.

 

During the last class ( math ) everyone was on the edge of their seats and turned their heads as soon as they heard the littlest noise coming form the door. Just a few more minutes and they would know what team everyone would be on. Beck didn’t really think anyone was paying attention. Not that the teacher looked anywhere really wake. miss Grindbug was always off on a Monday and her mind was all over the place sometimes. This made for her talking about what her dogs had done THIS time again and everyone would sit back in their seats listening acting as if they cared. Some of them did. The dogs, from what they could make up from the stories were crazy and the people that didn’t care still perpended to listen in order to avoid work.

 

Everyone’s back straightened when Sark walked in with a paper in his hand. Miss Grindbug stopped with her lesson and let the man talk. Freeing the students from their stress.

 

“The pairs for the trip will be:”

 

“Clu and Dyson.” 

 

“Tesler and Pavel “

 

“Quorra and Ada”

 

“Yori and Mara” 

 

Paige froze at their names being called. If they were on a team then with who was she…

 

“Paige and Radia” 

 

Painge could slam her head against the table. Radia, why did it had to be her. They had nothing in common only a strange hatred towards each other they had managed to build up without having talked to one another.  
The list wend on and on with pairs from witch you clearly knew if had put two on purpose or if he just didn’t care.

 

“Sam and Link” 

 

Sam honestly was surprised but also kind of relived. It could have been much worse and Link was an honest and kind person. They could get along.

 

“Tron and… Zed” 

 

Tron could slam his head against the table as well. Zed was nice but would probably annoy the hell out of him and was as clumsy as they could get.

 

“Abraxas And Anon” 

 

Both looked at each other surprised by hearing their names being called. The too of them truly hated each other because of the fact that they were both on to Radia. Abraxas had an on off relation ship with her and always flirted with her. Anon had dated Radia as well and was always trying to get her to leave Abraxas for good. He was also very active in giving her little gifts.

 

This also alarmed Beck. Because if Abraxas wasn’t paired up with Cyrus that would mean… NO. OH NO. Beck had totally forgot Cyrus was one of the most loved student of Sark and a rule that meant for him to stay by Cyrus his side all the time… Of course the man would take up this opportunity to get close to him and skip the trouble of his regular stalking of the boy and just be beside him all the time. 

 

“and last. Beck and Cyrus”

 

“the teams will be; 

 

Abraxas, Anon, Cyrus, Beck, Dyson and Clu 

 

Sark had put them together to create a strong team with still keeping in mind their wishes. Or at least those of Cyrus and Abraxas. Dyson and Clu seemed to have little trouble with the team they were in probably because of the fact that there was no actual weak link in it. The rest of the teams were called out but Beck had stopped listening the second he’d heard his name being called together with Cyrus’s. The boy looked over his shoulder at the man he was stuck with an received a wink from him. 

 

Beck turned back facing the frond of the class again. Whatever was going to happen there one thing was already sure. This trip was going to be hell. Not sure what level yet. But a level of hell for sure.


	2. cutting down the rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oke so this one is much later than i wanted it to be and am sorry   
> kinna got carried away with You're all mine  
> also i wanted to update this Sunday but in my defence i got hit by a car this weekend 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

Beck angrily shut his locker. He was having the worst day. Not only had he gotten way to little sleep but he’d gotten the news he was going to be stuck by Cyrus his side on a team where Anon was the only person he actually liked. The rest had either blackmailed him once or were out for his death.

When the boy turned around, ready to head for the schools theater, he was stopped by Cyrus who was all of a sudden standing right in front of him. Beck hadn’t even heard him approach in the empty hallway.

“Hey Beck. You’re looking good today, bit tired though.” Cyrus said as he moved his hand forward to brush the boys hair out of his face. Beck just blocked his arm and pushed it aside. “I don’t have time for this.”

“I just want to talk for a bit.” Cyrus protested.

Beck threw him a sharp look. “Bullshit. How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? I know why you did this and honestly I don’t feel like seeing your face right now.”

Cyrus narrowed his eyes. “Beck I’m trying to talk to you, please.”

“How about you try to fuck off.” The boy almost yelled.

A fast glance of emotion crossed Cyrus’s face. Beck stepped aside and walked with a more aggressive body language past Cyrus. He didn’t want to listen to him.

He couldn’t leave him alone or have just a good time without reminding Beck he existed. He was pissed at Cyrus.

Just as Beck was making his way over to the school theater he could hear a soft “Sorry” behind him. 

It sounded sad and hurt but Beck didn’t want to react. 

Cyrus always took advantage of Beck’s soft side, making him feel guilty. 

In the beginning, just after the break up, he mostly came to his door. Beck let him in because he always came with a sad story but when time started to pass the boy noticed that he wasn’t really hurt. Just a stupid trick to get by him.

Beck needed to get it of his mind. After all, he was already running late. Again.

 

When Beck arrived at the school theater he saw that he wasn’t the only one just arriving. 

Anon and Sam were late as well. Mara, as usual, and Zed were on time. In fact Zed was already positioning the camera for their filming.

The film was going to be for their CAF ( Cultural art forming) project. The school was funded by a government project to house children in bad neighborhoods who would else end up on the streets or in the crime world. There were several around the country and Beck was happy with his home. The school provided extra classes in hope to provide a wide look on the world. Classes like CAF were meant to force the children to gain knowledge about art and culture and do projects of their own.

The project they were working on now was to make a film out of an old play. Their class had been divided into three groups to do so.

They had to finish it today and Zed was out of his mind stressing about every little detail. He was taking it way to serious but no one was complaining. Why would they? It only meant that they would get a higher grade. 

The good thing was that Zed was taking it seriously  
The bad thing was… Zed was taking it seriously.

“Beck I told you to come early.”

The boy tossed his bag aside to one of the seats in the audience.

“I’m early.” Beck protested.

Zed wasn’t having it. He gave Beck the sarcastic version of the correcting look Tron always gave him. 

“Come on even Tron isn’t here yet.”

“True… wait where is Tron?” Mara asked. 

Where was Tron?

Suddenly everybody was looking around in surprise. Where WAS Tron? It was certainly nothing for him to be late. He always made a point of it. 

Beck lost the smile on his face. Lately things had been off around the school and neighborhood. Some places had gone quiet but there was no reason for things to just suddenly stop. 

Tron’s position as schools reprehensive didn’t just give him authority in the school. It also gave him some access to the outside world and city hall. It all came with the title to encourage kids to do more and take the championship seriously. 

Beck knew that when things got off Tron would immediately look around. It wasn’t like him to lay low and observe.

“I think the last time I saw him he was with Anon,” Yori concluded. 

Just when Zed got on the edge of having yet ANOTHER rant Tron and Anon walked in. “Sorry were late, we had… some things to discuss.”

“Some- Never mind just… Tron go over to the stage to Beck and we’ll shoot your scene first. It needs to get done today people.” 

Tron didn’t mind, or listen, to Zed and got up stage next to Beck.

The boy leaned in to his older friend. “Hey is everything oke?”

“Yes, don’t mind it.” 

Beck hated being cut off by Tron. Sometimes the man didn’t treat him like an equal and made his blood boil. He knew that Tron sometimes wanted to just protect him but hiding information was not exactly the best way to do so.

“Everybody ready?”

“Wait.” 

Zed let out an annoyed sigh.

“Tron we should switch places it would be better.” Beck said.

“What? Beck no. I have already planned out where everyone stands.”

“Yhea, that’s concerning me.” Mara concluded.

“No trust me.” Beck protested again. He grapped Tron by his shoulders and dragged him to the other side so their positions would switch. 

“Beck let.”

“No trust me.”

While Zed was stressing and the rest of the room thought it was quiet amusing, Tron was noticing something else. 

There was a soft creaking of a rope above them.

“Beck.” 

“Tron just-“

“BECK NO.”

Tron grapped Beck by his waist and jumped with him in his arms. They fell painfully on the floor but before anyone could react a loud noise came from where the boys just had been standing. 

One of the sandbags that were used as weights to control the curtains fell down from the ceiling, almost crushing Beck. 

A few people in the group yelled when it happened and Yori and Ram immediately jumped up on stage to see if they were alright.

“BECK, TRON”

“Oh my god are you guys alright.” Yori asked in concern while helping Tron up.

Mara kneeled down at Beck’s side, who had more trouble with getting back up. “That fucking thing almost crushed you two.”

“Beck are you alright?” Tron said with actual concern in his voice and Beck could see the hurt underneath his face.

Tron, as everyone around here, hadn’t had a very good childhood. His father had been strict and abusive. The man was a military but because of an muscle disease hadn’t been able to serve. The man had gotten mad and pushed his desire of serving his country over to his son. From the moment Tron had been able to walk he had been pushed to train and serve. Sleeping outside, waking up with cold water and other strict military punishment had been pushed upon the young boy. He didn’t have a lot of friends while growing up and therefor had trouble with expressing his emotions and with affection. Tron had also been the only one in the entire school to serve the military. 

As soon as Tron turned 16 his father faked his passport and got him to serve in the army. The required age in America to join the military was 17 with parental consent witch the man gladly gave. There are also in the military exceptions made on whenever the person should have a high school diploma or not. And so Tron passed, sacring him for life.

“Yes… I’m fine” The young boy answered.

“…Good.”

Zed sat back down behind the camera. “Oke… you two take a break. Mara, Yori, Anon. I think it’s best if we start with your scene first, let them catch their breath?” he spoke, nodding over to Beck and Tron.

“Agreed,” Yori smiled. She jumped of the stage and Mara, Sam and Anon followed her over to the other side of the room leaving Tron and Beck alone on the stage.

Beck sat up straight and Tron let himself down next to his friend. “Are you sure you’re good?”

Beck gave a small nod. He was still shaking a bit from the shock but didn’t break anything nor was truly hurt. “Yes, it’s the shock that’s all. They should check those things better it almost crushed me.”

Tron moved a little to inspect the thick rope of the bag. He expected to find some old rotten part of the rope or maybe some part of it had gotten wed leaving it to rot and create mold on certain places, but it hadn’t. Instead he found an almost brand new rope with a clean cut on the end.

“Beck,” The man spoke with concern but was making sure to keep his voice low so the others wouldn’t hear it.

“Yes?” Beck answered sounding skeptical.

“This is a clean cut.”

“A what?”

“A clean cut,” Tron repeated himself.

“Ropes don’t break in a clean cut.”

“True, they don’t.”

Beck stood up and walked over to Tron. “So you are saying..” The boy askes while trying to read the expression on his friends face. 

It was plain and emotionless, somewhere displeased but in that form rather deep. “Tron?”

“Tron?.... earth to Tron? You think someone cut the rope?”

“Maybe, could be. The sand from the bag makes it harder to know,” The older boy said. He stood up and looked at the curtain. “Let’s go to the back… have a look.”

Beck nodded and followed Tron to the back of the stage. It didn’t take long to find the ‘broken’ thick rope. Tron took it in his hand and he didn’t need to look twice to know the answer. It was a perfect clean cut that was just a bit skew, the light bits of iron on it. 

Tron turned to Beck with a serious face. “The rope has been cut on purpose. Someone wanted that to happen.”

Beck’s eyes widened for a bit. “Who? Why? Why would anyone want to try and hurt me? I mean I can think of some reasons but why now? It’s not like they didn’t hate me before. I didn’t do anything to set anyone off so why take action now?”

“Guess that’s what you’re going to find out. With my help of course.”

Beck leaned back against the wall. Who would try to do this to him… at this period of time. 

“You have any idea who it could be?” Tron asked, turning to Beck.

“I guess that just brings up the casual list: Clu, Dyson, Tesler, Pavel, Kobol and maybe Bartik and Hopper. But I’m not sure about them.”

“Abraxas? Cyrus?” Tron said, his eyes back on the rope. 

“No I don-“ Beck stopped with talking.

True, Cyrus had never gotten him truly hurt before. He always made sure Beck would survive and at best got out with a light injury but the man just hadn’t been himself lately and with him yelling at the older boy… it could have been a random act of anger.

“I’ll go after Clu and Dyson. You can take Cyrus and Kobol. I have the authority to go everywhere Clu and Dyson go, authority you don’t have. It’s better,” And Tron honestly couldn’t believe he was saying it. “If you go after Cyrus. He’ll react to you better than me.”

“I will. Hey Tron?” The boy stood up from the wall and walked over to his mentor and friend. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, it’s just the upcoming tournament.”

Beck let out a sarcastic laugh. “What about it? You’ll just win like every year.” The boy said more cheerfully but Tron’s worried expression didn’t change.

Beck dropped the smile. “Tron?”

“Don’t mind it.” Tron said dryly. 

It wasn’t fair. Tron had no reason to act like this to him. They were friends and he didn’t even trust him about something that might affect both of them.

“Fine,” The boy responded annoyed.

“Beck, one thing.”

“And that is?”

“Don’t tell anyone else of this. Keep it quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i hoped you all liked it  
> feel free to leave comment and talk to me or ask me anything on my tumbler
> 
> tumbler: goldenskyrose


End file.
